un condenado te amo
by PuLgA
Summary: song fic en el que sasuke se da cuenta de que gracias a su frialdad, y por no demostrar sus verdaderos sentimintos perdió a la razon de su vida... perdió a su sakura...


Como reaccionaria sasuke si perdiese el cariño de sakura… si la hubiese perdido para siempre?

Un song-fic donde sasuke piensa en sakura, después de que esta se fuera de su lado…

**Un condenado te amo**

Recuerdo cuando éramos solo unos niños… yo un frívolo vengador… y tu un hermosa chica que estaba enamorada de mi… ¿Por qué? Si yo nunca te tomé en cuenta… si nunca te tome enserio… ahora que te estoy perdiendo… no puedo estar mas arrepentido…

"_Perdóname… _

_Si yo tengo que llamarte algunas veces porque estoy sufriendo…"_

Cuando éramos el equipo 7 junto con Naruto… no quería admitirlo, con mi mirada fría era insospechable para aquellos que me veían, pensar que yo sufría, que yo necesitaba el abrazo del alguien… al parecer tu, sakura… fuiste la única capaz de penetrar en mi mirada y averiguarlo…

"_Si te siento tan presente cada noche que no estoy despierto_

_Si he dejado así tu foto junto al lecho y yo te miro ya"_

Recuerdo cuando volví a konoha, cuando fuiste tú, la única que me recibió con una sonrisa, siendo que todos me veían como un traidor… aquel día, mejor dicho noche… en la que de una u otra forma te revelé los sentimientos que por tantos años me guardé hacia ti…

Desde entonces pensé que nunca nos separaríamos… cuán equivocado estuve, y todo fue por mi culpa… por mi maldita culpa…

"_Si releo tu mensaje en el que dices que ya no eres mía…"_

Recuerdo aquel día… aquel maldito día, en el que me dijiste "ya no mas…" mientras llorabas… a mares tu llorabas… "ya no puedo seguir así sasuke… aquí termina todo" aquel día que sentí una pena tan grande como la que sentí el día en el que Itachi… mató a mis padres…

"_Perdóname…_

_Si no he sido siempre como tu querías nunca fui perfecto…" _

Siempre pensé que tu te merecías a alguien mejor que yo… estando a mi lado corrías peligro… escondía siempre mi preocupación tras aquellas frías palabras que siempre te dedicaba "eres molesta"…. Sin embargo tu seguías estando a mi lado… fuese como fuese, con mis virtudes y defectos… estabas a mi lado…

"_Si no te he felicitado por el día de tu cumpleaños…_

_Él… _siempre fue alguien tierno… el príncipe azul para cualquier chica… siempre cariñoso… algo despistado, pero lo suficiente atento como para recordar aquella fecha tan importante para una chica…

_**Flash back:**_

"_**Sakura-chan!"**_

_**Decía un chico rubio a su compañera de ojos verdes…**_

"_**naruto…"**_

_**Dijiste tu con una tímida pero hermosa sonrisa**_

"_**muchas gracias"… agregaste…**_

"_**End flash back"**_

Aún recuerdo como tu mirada se centraba en mi… pude notar un dejo de tristeza… como había sido posible que yo, en aquel tiempo (se podría decir) tu pareja, tu novio… después de tantas caricias, tantos días… y noches… juntos…

"_Si no estoy indiferente al ver que otro ocupa el puesto mío"_

Ahora es aquel chico que recordó tu cumpleaños, el dueño de tus sonrisas…

Ahora es Él quien puede besarte… quien puede tocarte…

"**_maldición!"_** me repetía yo una y otra vez… mi conciencia nunca me dejaría tranquilo…

"_Si no alcanzo por lo menos, a pensar en cuanto es culpa mía"_

"**_fue tu culpa…" _**me repetía constantemente mi conciencia… a fin de cuentas… tenía razón… fui yo… siempre fui yo quien no te expresaba mis sentimientos abiertamente… fui yo quien no se preocupó por ver cual era tu flor favorita… o por averiguar la fecha de tu cumpleaños… y finalmente fui yo quien te reclamaba posesivamente como "_mía"_ cuando algún idiota se te insinuaba… aunque yo no tenía tanto honor como para llamarte así…

"_Porque ahora que lo pienso…_

_  
No te he dicho yo jamás…_

_  
Un condenado Te Amo…"_

Con que derecho te besaba… te tocaba… si no fui capaz de decirte aquella pequeña frase…

_  
"Que ahora tengo que gritar…_

_  
Ya no me queda tiempo… _

_  
Y aunque sé que en el fondo me amas nunca volverás…"_

Y ahora que me siento con el suficiente valor de decírtelo… de contarte que me siento merecedor de tu cariño… me doy cuenta que te perdí… y al parecer para siempre…

"_Perdóname…_

_Si recuerdo cuando nos imaginábamos en nuestra casa…"_

Recuerdo que como pareja… cuando estábamos a solas… nos poníamos a pensar en el futuro… tu me decías que querías vivir allí mismo, en konoha, el lugar donde tu naciste… pero que si a mi no me parecía, podíamos irnos a otro lugar…

Y de los poco momentos en los que me armaba de valor para decirte lo que sentía… yo simplemente respondía "_en cualquier lugar yo viviría… con tal de estar a tu lado… yo estaré feliz"_ y tu felizmente… me besabas…

Aquellos bellos momentos que vivíamos juntos… en los que ya no podré estar…

"_Si te veo que me esperas aún despierta y no me dices nada..."_

Aun recuerdo la noche en la que llegue de una misión… la última noche que pasaría con tigo…

Cuando te encontré en nuestro lecho llorando, otra vez por mi culpa…

_  
"Si te siento todavía al ir a solas con un viejo fin… _

_  
Si me vuelve al pensamiento aquella fiesta en que te conocí…"_

Aun recuerdo como nos conocimos… era yo admirado por todas… y tu estabas incluidas en ellas… para mi todas eran unas molestias… en un momento llegue a pensar que tu también lo eras… pero no fue así… tu fuiste la única que permaneció a mi lado…

"_Porque ahora que lo pienso_

_  
No te he dicho yo jamás_

_  
Un condenado Te Amo…"_

_  
"Que ahora tengo que gritar…_

_  
Ya no me queda tiempo_

_  
Y aunque sé que en el fondo me amas…_

_  
nunca volverás…"_

Ahora estoy escuchando campanas de una iglesia… mucha gente esta presente, incluido yo… todos ríen y festejan… excepto yo…

"_Y si acaso estás pensando…_

_  
estuve equivocado…"_

Cuanto lo estuve… ahora estoy completamente arrepentido…

_  
"Echa entonces la llave a tu orgullo…_

_  
Y vente junto a mi…"_

Aunque dudo que eso pase… ya que desde que nos conocimos me di cuenta que eras terca e intransigente como una mula…

_  
"Pues me bastará una vez para decirte cómo te he extrañado…"_

Con solo una vez que me digas que me sigues amando… yo soy capaz de romper en llanto… pedirte una patética disculpa…

_  
"Porque el amor es más fuerte que aquel Te Amo condenado…"_

No comprendes Sakura? Yo te amo!! Pero no es necesario decir aquella frase para demostrarlo!... eso pensaba yo… y veo que para ti aquella palabra es mas que eso…

"_Y aunque sé que en el fondo me amas…_

_  
nunca volverás…"_

Nuevamente escucho las campanadas de la iglesia… y te veo a ti salir, radiante en tu vestido blando, con una hermosa sonrisa de las que te caracterizan, pero no es junto a mi con quien vas, como yo lo hubiese querido… es con otra persona con la que vas agarrada del brazo… nada menos que con Naruto… el despistado, pero cariñoso tipo… quien estuvo enamorado de ti... y que finalmente consiguió tu corazón…

"_Y aunque sé que en el fondo me amas…_

_  
nunca volverás…"_

Y me doy cuenta, de todos los errores que cometí… pero algo es de lo que estoy seguro… es que te amo… y eso nunca cambiará…

_**Fin…**_

TT oooo…. Que triste… TT

Este es mi primer fic en esta pagina… ojala que les guste, se aceptan quejas, recomendaciones, reviews… felicitaciones, virus… etc. etc.

Sayonara!!


End file.
